


Blood or Country

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 6, Hockey, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: A rivalry sprouts between Otabek and Yuri.orWe see where Yuri's allegiance lies.





	

“I don’t understand why you have to be so stubborn,”  Otabek mumbled.  “My sister’s on the team.  You like her, you said so yourself.  Why can’t you just root for her?”

“Excuse me?  How can you even ask that?  I don’t know how it works in Kazakhstan, but in Russia we have pride in our nation,”  Yuri retorted.

“But Yuri, you don’t even know anyone on the team. You don’t even like ice hockey.  The only reason we even came is because I wanted to.”  

“It doesn’t matter Beka!  It is about national pride. Go Tornados!”

“Go Айсұлу Алматы!” Otabek shouted.  

They sat in awkward silence, intently watching the game.

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” Otabek said, breaking the silence. “I have an extra shirt if you want it. It’s my sister’s jersey.”  

“No.  I can’t betray Russia,”  Yuri said as he turned back to the game.

“Fine,”  Otabek huffed, eyes glued on Yuri’s scowl.

They continued to watch the game in tense silence. 

“WHAT!  Why is she in time out?  They get to play with extra people?”  Yuri shouted.

“It’s the rules Yura.  She was put in the penalty box.  She will be back out in two minutes, don’t worry.”

“How was it called on her?  She wasn’t even near anyone.”

“It was called on the goalie so the coach chose to put her in the penalty box instead.  It’s actually a brilliant move and the team shouldn’t miss her,” Otabek explains.

“Oh,”  Yuri responded turning back to the game.

They continued to watch the game in a more comfortable silence, Otabek filling in the rules when Yuri needed.  In the middle the third period, Otabek’s sister took a nasty hit to the face from the stick of an opposing player.  As she fell to the ice Yuri and Otabek shot from their seats as a silence settled over the crowed.

Glancing at Otabek with a worried expression, Yuri reached for his hand, interlacing their finger.  

“She’s going to be all right isn’t she?” Yuri questioned.

“It was a nasty hit and there’s a lot of blood...I don’t know...” Otabek drifted off.  

“I’m right here,” Yuri said squeezing his hand in assurance.

“I know,”  Otabek responded giving Yuri a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
